


5-O Cop Daddy

by Ira94



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time, Human on Anthro, M/M, muscle gut, step-parent/child relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: Robert Gordon, a 33 year old musclegut police wolf is in love with his 14 year old human step-son Eric, but hasn't told him of his feelings. Until one night, Eric walked in on his father trying to relieve himself, then things get real interesting between father and son.





	5-O Cop Daddy

**5-O Cop Daddy.**

It was summer time in the city of Los Angelus, the sun was high in the sky, and the temperature was rising. In the streets were humans as well as several different anthro species, all of them going about their merry day. The children were having sun in the hot summer sun, families were having barbecues, and the beach was lined with every visitor who wished to play in the ocean. However this peaceful moment was ruined, when a speeding car raced across the street, and the sounds of police sirens filled the air.

The car that was speeding had three crooks, one was human, the second was an anthro goat and the other a rat. They just robbed a bank and were now being chased by the cops. "He still on us?!" The human asked his companions. The goat looked out the window to see the police car chasing them. "Yeah! He's still behind us!"

"Let's waste 'em!" The rat exclaimed pulling out an uzi machine gun. The goat followed he lead, and started shooting at the car. The police car swerved left and right to avoid getting hit.

Behind the wheel of the car, was a large gray wolf with golden amber eyes, fairly taller than an average human or anthro wolf should be. However, while this wolf had muscular arms, legs and thighs, he had a rather large, round belly and pecs that were contained in a shirt that could barely hold on. This musclegut wolf is Robert Gordon, 33 years old and a police officer of L.A PD. He was the first one to respond to that robbery, because he was around the area at the time, and now he was giving chase. "I don't think so." He snarled as he pressed hard on the pedal, and speeds up his car to catch them. As he got close to their car, he rammed into the rear of their car causing it to swerve. Not wanting them to get their car under control Robert took out his glock and fired at the back tire.

The bullet hit its mark and the tire popped. With out the rear tire, the car was going out of control. The three crooks cried out in panic as they turned the steering wheel too hard, it caused the car to flip on its side and rolled on the street. Fortunately it came to a complete stop. The crooks feeling dizzy came out of the car and collapsed. They heard the police car stopping before them and they heard paw prints approaching. They looked up and saw the large, muscle gut wolf towering over them. "So, you feel like a trip to the big house?" Robert said while twirling a hand cuff on his finger.

Their only reply were moans.

xxxx

A minute later the three crooks were cuffed and the money was secured. "Heh, another one bites the dust." Robert said while he was driving his car, patrolling the streets. Then he spotted someone up ahead. It was a human young boy around 14 years of age, with short brown hair, wearing a white shirt with a wolf picture howling at the moon, black shorts and tennie shoes. The boy had light fair skin and sky-blue eyes. Robert smiled and drove up to the boy. As he stopped he called out to him. "Hey, Eric how are you?"

The boy, Eric turned and smiled back. "Hey dad." He waved at him. As it turns out, Eric is Robert's son. The wolf had adopted the boy four years ago when his parents died in an accident, so Robert decided to adopt the young boy.

"So, how's your day son?" Robert asked as Eric got in the car.

Though he noticed his son losing his smile, as he buckled his seat belt. "Not so good I'm afraid."

"What happened?"

"I tried asking this girl I met at school, if she would go out on a date with me, but she rejected me. Said she had someone else." Eric explained to his dad.

Robert frowned at what his son told him and placed his hand on his head. "I'm sorry to hear that son. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone." This seemed to lift Eric's spirit up as his father drove them home. As they made it home, Eric went to his room after his little rejection, Robert was a little angry at the girl for turning his son down. The wolf loved that boy very much, and the thought of his son hurt in anyway, made him angry. After changing from his police uniform, Robert was sitting on the couch wearing a simple black shirt and blue jeans over his massive belly, pecs and thighs. He was watching TV when he heard his son walking into the living room.

Eric sat next to his dad, who didn't mind when he laid his head against the wolf's belly. Robert draped his arm over the boy as Eric snuggled closer. Both father and son spent the day watching some TV and relaxing in each other's company. Though, the funny thing is, over the years as they lived together, Robert was developing feelings for Eric. It caught him by surprise, to find out he was in love with his adopted son, though he had kept it a secret. Unsure if his feeling for his son were in fact true, or how Eric would react if he found out. So he had to wait until the time was right.

Night had arrived in L.A, and just about everyone was either heading for bed, returning from work or doing their nightshifts. Robert knew that he had to get up early in the morning, so he already went to bed after Eric went to his room after having dinner. Tomorrow was the weekend anyway, so they would use the day to spend some time together. It was now 7:00 AM, as the alarm clock rang Robert woke up and turns it off. Sitting up on his bed, the wolf let out a yawn and was about to take a shower, before heading for work. After a shower and quick breakfast, Robert was about ready to leave for work. But first there was something he had to do first.

The wolf walked towards his son's door, he grabbed the door knob, and gently opens the door. Inside the room was dark save for the moonlight seeping through the window. It was an average sized room with a computer desk and chair. A small lamp on it, a mid-sized TV hanging off the wall and a few game systems. Robert turned his eyes to see his son sleeping in the bed.

Robert quietly walked in the room and up to Eric's bed. The young boy was sleeping peacefully, the wolf cop smiled as he stroked his son's brown hair. The boy mumbled in his sleep from his father's touch. "Daddy." He sleepily said.

The wolf leaned forward till his nose was almost touching Eric's. Then he grabbed the boy's chin, gently pried it open, stretched his tongue out and drove it into Eric's mouth and gave him a kiss. Robert's been giving his son kisses like this every night, after coming home from work, and before leaving for work he would always give him kisses like this. Which the young human doesn't know what his father does to him.

The boy moaned into the kiss and unconsciously rolled his tongue against Robert's. After a minute or two of kissing, Robert pulled back as a string of saliva was connect between him and Eric. "I love you, son." The wolf quietly said. Then he turned and left the room, before quietly closing the door.

xxxx

Robert had been working around the clock at the station, stopping a few robberies, placing tickets on cars for illegal parking, paper work things like that. Though, he was still trying to figure out the right moment to tell his son his feelings. For now he has to focus on his job, and will figure everything out later. As the day went by, it was night time once again. After finishing his long hours at work, Robert finally made it home. The gray wolf let out a sigh as he closed the door and locked it. "Oh man, what a day that was." He rubbed his massive gut through his shirt. He reached for the button to unhook his shirt, in doing so caused all of the buttons to come undone. "Ah, that's better." He walked through the living room to change.

After changing out of his uniform, the musclegut wolf was about to shower after a days work in the heat. Then he decided to head for Eric's room again, to give the boy another of his secret kisses. After giving the boy a kiss Robert went into the bathroom and entered the shower. After an hour inside the shower, the wolf existed the bathroom feeling refreshed and clean. "Ah, just what I needed."

He went back into his room to get his clothes on, not knowing the door wasn't closed all the way and was cracked open. He removed the towel to reveal his large frame. His legs were large, strong and powerful, his ballsack were the size of beach balls, which fits him for a wolf his size. His arms were big and bulging with muscles, were as his gut was still round and fat and his pecs looked like they were inflated. Regardless of what his body shape is in, he was proud of his body.

He sat down on his bed and was about to put his underwear on, when the kiss he gave to Eric came back in his mind. Time after time he kissed the boy, and he would feel so hard after that. Already he could feel his cock growing and becoming hard. This wasn't the first time he masturbated to his son, and it won't be the last. "Better make this quick. Don't want Eric to see me like this."

He grabbed his cock with his hand and slowly stroked it. He let out a shuddering moan from rubbing his own cock, every time he does this, his son would always appear in his mind. As he stroke his cock, he pictured his son on his knees, giving him a blowjob. "Oh, Eric." Robert moaned as he reached for his pec and started fondling it and pinching his nipple. "Ah, that's it, right there son. Give daddy a good lick." His tail was wagging with delight, he felt the pressure building up, meaning he was gonna explode when suddenly...

"D-Dad?!"

Robert froze at the sound of a familiar voice. He turned to the door, and saw it was Eric standing there with the door opened. His son was completely shocked at what he saw. He had just gotten up to get something to drink, when he saw light coming out of his dad's room. Curiosity got the better of him and he peaked through the door. He lightly gasped when he saw his father's furry naked frame, no matter how many times he saw his dad's musclegut frame, he would never get tired of it.

Eric loved and respected his father with all his heart, even though they're not related by blood or race, he still loved him. As he spied on his father, he saw his father's cock growing and becoming hard. The sight of the wolf's cock made his heart skip a beat. He blushed at the sight and his father stroking it. He wasn't sure why, but seeing his father toughing himself, was making him feel rather hard himself. Maybe a little...horny.

Just as Eric was about to slither his hand in his pants, he froze when he heard his father, moaning out his name. Eric was so shock to find out that his dad, was masturbating to him, he walked in the room while he was close to shooting his seed.

Both father and son stared at each other, eyes wide as dinner plates, unsure on what to say to the other. Though, Robert caught a whiff of something. It was a feint musky smell and it was coming from Eric. The wolf turned his eyes to see a tent forming in his son's pants, this surprised the wolf that his son was getting hard from watching him masturbate. The wolf donned a seductive, yet sly smile at the sight of his son's hard on. _'I know it's a little early, but I'm gonna take this chance now.'_ He stood up, not bothering to cover up his shrinking cock, and walked over to his son.

Eric gulped when he saw his father walking to him, feeling that he was in trouble he backed away as the wolf was closing in on him. "D-Dad, I didn't mean to... I...I'm sorry I won't do it again!" He tried to explain to his dad as his back touched the wall behind him. Robert kept walking towards his son, til he used his gut to pin the boy against the wall.

He saw Eric's guilty expression, so to calm him down he reached out to grab his son's face, leaned forward and captured his son's lips. Eric felt his body go stiff. His father, the wolf who had adopted him four years ago, was kissing him! He felt his father's tongue rolling and caressing over his, moaning loudly as his hands were combing through his hair. He could feeling the warmth of his father's gut pinning him against the wall, like a blanket. He felt his cock growing under his pants and felt the tip of his father's cock touching his.

' _I don't understand. He's my dad, well adopted dad, he shouldn't be doing this! And yet for some reason, it feels so good. His lips feel so erotic.'_

After a minute of kissing, Robert pulled back for air, he looks at his son with a bright red and flushed face. "Don't worry Eric. You're not in trouble." He said to his son.

"Th-Then why did you..." Eric tried to speak when Robert placed a finger on his lips. The wolf went to his room door and closed it and locked it behind him. He walked back to his bed, sat on the edge and motioned his son to sit beside him. Eric was a little hesitant at first, but walked over and sat next to his naked father.

"You're probably wondering why I kissed you, right?" He asked Eric who nods. "You might find this a bit odd, but over the years of living together, I was developing feelings. Feelings for you, son."

This caught Eric off guard. Is his father saying what he thinks he's saying?

"It was then I realized, I fell in love with you, Eric." Robert said while letting out a sigh. "Even though we're not related by blood, I still love you as a son. And now, I love you as a lover." The musclegut wolf smiled at the young boy, with his hand on his shoulder.

Eric felt his face becoming warm, his heart was beating like an engine at his father's words. "...I, I don't know what to say."

Robert leaned closer till his nose almost touched Eric's. "You don't have to." Is what he said, before capturing the boy's lips again, and pushing him on the bed till he pinned the human beneath him. Eric stared into his father's eyes as he was rolling his tongue inside his mouth. His mind was like a typhoon, unsure how to act or think, but as his father kissed him, he could feel his mind calming down. The kiss was making him feel not just horny, but peaceful as well. ' _Daddy.'_ Eric closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around his father's neck and kissed back.

Robert smiled into the kiss and closed his eyes. He was happy that his son still loved him, and now he can freely express his love for his human son, without the fear of rejection or disgust. Both father and son were rubbing their hands against each other's bodies, breaking the kiss to lick each other's lips before resuming their make out. "Take off your clothes. You're sleeping with me tonight." Robert said in between kisses.

After breaking the kiss Eric started to remove his clothes, while Robert watched his son strip before him. He wasn't gonna have sex with his son, not yet anyway. He wants Eric to feel more comfortable, before taking his virginity.

Now, fully naked, Eric was blushing heavily as his harden cock was now free. Robert spreads his arms out and motioned his son closer. Eric crawled on his knees on the bed, and buried his face in his father's massive pecs. Robert smiled as he hugged his son close to him. Eric brings his head out from the wolf's pecs, puckered his lips and kissed his father again. Robert returns the kiss while his tail was wagging. The collapsed on the bed, still into each other's arms and lips locked.

Robert pulled the blanket over them and broke the kiss. Reaching for the lamp he switched it off, and gazed back at Eric. "I love you, Eric. "

Eric smiled. "I love you too, dad." Then he snuggled into his father's pecs, feeling safe in his arms.

Robert hugged the boy closer to him and fell asleep.

xxxx

The next morning, the sun was high in the sky and everyone was enjoying their weekend. At the Gordon household Robert was still sleeping, since today's his dayoff. The sun creeped through the window and lit up the room. He cracked his eyes open to see the sun light. "Morning already?" He said sleepily. He let out a yawn when he felt something wet on his nipple.

Pulling the blanket off he immediately know who it was. It was Eric who latched onto his teat, sucking on it like a baby. The musclegut wolf smiled, recalling last night's event that lead to this. He gently pulled his son off his teat, which made the human moan in disappointment. Eric slowly opened his eyes to see the smiling face of his father. "Morning Eric." He said before kissing his son.

Eric moaned into the kiss, and then pulled back. "Morning dad."

Now fully awake Robert got out of bed, still naked after going to sleep with no clothes on, decided to shower to start the day. Looking over his shoulder he flashed Eric a grin. "You wanna shower with me?" He asked while shaking his ass at his son.

This made the boy smiled. "Sure!" Getting out of bed he walked over to his father, and walked beside him to the bathroom. Inside the shower Robert and Eric were kissing each other under the shower head, the wolf was rubbing his hands on the boy's body, and the human was running his hands through the wolf's fur. Robert then pulled away from the kiss, and started scrubbing Eric's body. Eric moaned from his father's gentle hands with the soap, he grabbed his father's hand and brought down to his cock.

Getting the hint, Robert was scrubbing his son's cock and balls, whille listening to Eric's moans. After washing his son's cock Robert stood up, walked over to the stool in the shower, sat on it and spreads he legs open. Revealing his cock and balls to Eric. The wolf motions his son to wash them like he did with his, Eric nods and walks over to the wilf with soap in his hands. After lathering his hands he began to scrub and caress his father's balls.

Robert sighed pleasantly feeling his son's hands, on his beach ball sized ballsack. Then Eric saw his father's cock becoming hard, feeling his heart pounding he decided to give the meaty rod a tender lick with his tongue. "Ah, go ahead son. Lick your daddy's lollipop." Robert said.

Eric gave the cock slow licks, going up and down and rolling the wolf's balls in his hands. Eric then looked at the tip of the cock, and placed his mouth over the tip, as best as he could. Robert groaned from feeling his son's mouth over his rod, he placed his hand over the boy's head as the human was sucking his cock. Eric was sliding his hands up and down while enjoying the taste of his father's pre, he started bobbing his head on the cock, taking as much of it as humanly possible. Robert's tail wagged in delight, the wolf held his head back as he felt the pressure building up. "Get ready son, here come's your prize."

Then Robert shot a large amount of sperm inside Eric's mouth. The boy nearly gagged at the sperm tsunami from his father's cock, and tried to get as much of it as he could. Gulp after gulp, the boy drank all of the white hot spunk, while some of it oozed out of his mouth and in the shower. Robert moaned loudly upon climaxing inside his son's mouth. _'Just you wait son, the next place my cock's going in, is your ass.'_

After a minute of drinking from his father, Eric removed his mouth from the wolf's cock, and drank the rest of the sperm.

"Did you like your morning shake, son?" Robert asked.

Eric smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Best shake I ever had."

Smiling, the musclegut wrapped his son in a hug once more, before turning off the shower.

xxxx

After drying themselves and having a good breakfast, both Robert and Eric were outside in the backyard, where a large pool was seen behind the house. Fortunately the house wasn't close to L.A, giving both father and son plenty of privacy. Robert was sitting on a lounge chair, wearing only swim shorts barely covering his huge ass, the outline of his cock and balls were visible through his shorts because of how tight the shorts are, was reading a newspaper. Looking over the paper he saw Eric swimming in the pool.

The wolf smiled at how skilled and graceful his son is in the water. He decided to go and swim with Eric, so he placed the paper down, walked over the edge of the pool and dove under. Eric was swimming under the water, with the grace of a fish. He loved swimming more than anything, except his father of course. He was hoping that someday he could become a swimming champion, and make his father proud. He suddenly felt arms wrapping themselves around him, looking over his shoulder he saw it was Robert who was smiling at him underwater. Smiling back, Eric turned around, wrapped his arms around Robert and captured him in a kiss.

Robert kissed back while swimming upwards to the surface. They slowly broke through the water, still kissing each other, the wolf snaked his hand under his son's swim shorts and grabbed his ass cheek. Eric moan into the kiss and started dry humping against his father's belly. Soon they broke the kiss and went over to the towels to dry themselves off and went back inside. It was now nighttime again, and both father and son were in the living room, watching TV and in each other's arms. Though, they weren't really paying any attention to the TV, they were more focused on each other.

Robert was caressing his son's crotch through his pants, Eric was leaning against his father's gut, eyes closed and moaning softly from his father's touch. "You like that, Eric?" Robert asked giving the boy's balls a gentle squeeze.

"Ah! Yes. Yes I do."

Smirking, Robert turned the TV off and picked up Eric in a bridal style. "Then how 'bout we continue this in _our_ room?" He said flashing his son a toothy smile. The wolf carried his son into their room so they can get a lot _closer_ to each other.

Once inside the room Robert was already naked and on his bed, watching his naked son walk across the room, crawl on his hands and knees over to the musclegut wolf on the bed. Robert brought Eric in his arms and captured the boy in a kiss, which he kissed back. Eric moaned into the kiss while fondling his father's massive pecs, feeling the firm yet soft furry mounds of flesh in his palms. Robert was caressing and squeezing his son's ass, then he spreads the cheeks apart and teased the entrance with his index finger.

Eric dry humped against his father's belly, his hardened cock being tickled by the wolf's fur, and Robert's cock now fully hardened was now underneath Eric, sliding in between his legs. Breaking the kiss, Robert looks at his son and asked. "You ready for this Eric? We can stop and try another time."

Rather than answering him, Eric gave Robert a quick kiss, removed himself from his father's arms and got on his hands and knees, with his ass in front of Robert. "Yes, I am. Please dad, take me. Make me yours." He said while shaking his ass.

Robert smiled and decided to grant his son's wish. Thankfully he bought lotion for this occasion. After lobbing his cock and Eric's ass, the wolf placed the tip at the entrance with both hands on Eric's waist. "Now remember, this is a first time for both of us, so it'll hurt at first. Just try to take a deep breath and relax." He said to the boy.

Eric nodded and braced himself. Robert slowly pushed his cock against his son's ass, until his cock went in. Inch by inch the monster cock went in the tiny hole. Robert let out a shuddering moan, to him it was like he was forcing his cock through a keyhole. ' _Oh fuck, what a tight ass! I never knew my boy could take my cock in, so wonderfully! His ass is mine and mine alone!'_

 _'OH SHIT! I feel like I'm being torn in half!'_ Eric moaned from his father's massive cock slowly going inside, it was like someone was forcing a whole redwood tree up his ass!

Then after a minute Robert finally buried his cock inside his son, as a bulge was forming in Eric's belly. Both father and son were panting, trying to adjust to one another. "You ok, Eric?" Robert asked. Eric slowly nods trying to bear the pain of his insides, being stretched to far. "I'm gonna go slow now." Robert slowly pulled himself out before going in again.

Eric was letting out slow and steady pants, feeling his father's cock going in and out. He placed his hand on his belly, feeling the huge cock under his flesh being pulled back and pushed in. The pain was slowly turning to pleasure, as the wolf was gaining some speed. His furry balls gently hitting the boy's legs in slow movements, Robert rubbed his hands up and down Eric's sides, Eric was lightly moaning with a smile, loving how soft his father's hands are on his skin. "Oh, daddy this feels so good." He said.

Robert smiled and leaned forward on his son's back, moving his snout over to his ear. "I know. You feel so good yourself, Eric." He said in a husky voice, before blowing in the boy's ear, which he shuddered beneath him.

Robert then began to speed up, his thrusting was making the bed creak, and his balls were slapping the boy's ass. Eric moaned loudly while his father was ramming him with gusto. The musclegut wolf picked up his son, and stated bouncing him on his dick. "Ah, daddy!" Eric gasped losing his mind in the pleasure of his father's dick.

Robert grinned, he grabbed his son's chin and turned his head to him. "You're mine, son. Understand? Say that you're mine and no one else's." He said before squeezing his son's balls.

"AH! I'm yours daddy! I'm yours and only yours, for life!" Eric exclaimed.

Robert smiled. "Good boy." Then he placed his lips on his son again.

Eric moaned deeply in the kiss, feeling his father's dick stirring up his insides. Robert contined to thrust his cock inside Eric, not wanting to finish too soon, his insides were just so good!

The two broke the kiss and moaned in unison. Then Eric felt the pressure building up inside him. "Daddy! I... I'm cumming!"

"Ngh! Me too, son! Let's. Cum. Together!"

Then after a few more thrusts, Robert explodes inside Eric. The musclegut wolf let ot a howl, as his seed was flooding inside his son. Eric was yelling at the top of his lungs, his father's hot, warm spunk was filling him up so much, his belly was inflating like a balloon. A minute later they had finished their climax.

Robert and Eric were panting and sweating up a storm, the boy placed his hands on his cum filled belly. _'S-So much cum, I feel...so full...so sleepy.'_ Robert slowly lifted Eric off his cock, as soon as the meaty rod was finally out, the boy's ass closed before any of his father's sperm spilt. Robert laid Eric down beside him letting the boy catch his breath from his first time at sex. He looked at the boy's swollen belly, he smiled and started to rub the cum filled belly. "Such a nice gut you have, Eric. All you need is arms and legs like mine, and you'd be just like me. Minus the fur." He chuckled.

Eric lightly chuckled still feeling tired from taking his father's dick. Robert leaned his head over Eric and kissed him softly. "You did good son. I'm proud of you." He said after breaking the kiss. Pulling the blanket over them, turning off the light, Robert brought his son close to his embrace.

"I love you, Eric."

"I love you too, dad."

xxxx

The next morning Robert was seen in the shower, ramming his dick inside Eric who was against the wall. After last night they had decided to have sex at least three times a day, one in the morning in the shower, one in the afternoon and one at night in their bedroom. Eric would never get tired of his father's monster cock, already becoming addicted to it. "Ah daddy your cock, it feels amazing!" Eric said with his tongue hanging out, panting like a bitch in heat.

"Ugh! Well, your insides are just as amazing Eric! Get ready for your prize!" Robert grunted as he thrusts with more force, before exploding inside Eric again. Eric moaned loudly feeling the seed of his father rushing inside him. Robert pulled himself out of Eric as his sperm fell into the shower floor and down the drain. Eric sat on the floor panting and breathing heavily, with a smile plastered on his face. He looked up to see his father bending down on his knee, and brought him in a kiss.

It was Monday now, the weekend was over and Robert had returned to work. However he did get a call from Eric, saying that he has a surprise for him when he comes home tonight. This excited the wolf, wondering what his beloved son has in store.

Nighttime had arrived in L.A, and Robert eagerly made it back home. Once inside the house he walked over to his room, when he got a text from Eric saying that he's waiting for him there. As soon as he opened the door, he noticed the room was dimly lit by several candles, soft music was playing and on the bed was Eric. The boy was fully naked, wearing only scrotal lingerie. The boy was leaning back against the pillows, with a seductive smile. "Welcome home, daddy." He said as he spreads his legs wide open. "Come get your prize, copper."

Smiling widely, Robert reached for the buttons on his uniform, they popped off and his shirt fell on the floor, next came his pants and underwear, Then he closed the door and locked it behind him.

Outside the window moans could be heard as father and son continued their passionate love making. To them it was a new beginning, a new beginning for their relationship that will last for years to come.

The End


End file.
